I Promise
by jinky
Summary: SII He left for war with a promise. He would return back to her alive. Despite his marriage with royalty, one stood waiting. It was all because of a promise that she had no reassurance of being kept.


Disclaimers: I don't own Suikoden II.

Author's notes: Man… I'm starting to think that this will be the very first Suikoden II that I have done in my entire life. Hmm… what to do? I'm not so sure about what kind of story I'll do, but I guess I'll wing it by inspiration. The mood of the story usually depends on what kind of music I'm listening to while type.

**Title**: I Promise

**Summary**: He left for war with a promise. He would return back to her alive. Despite his marriage with royalty, one stood waiting. It was all because of a promise that she had no reassurance of being kept.

**Author's notes**: Seriously… among all Suikoden games that I have played, which is not really much since I have only played one and two, I must say that Suikoden II made me cry a lot. TT Jowy is my favorite character… TT I never played three to five, although I have watched some of my friends play the game. Well… here goes nothing!

* * *

_"Must you really go?"_

_"Yes. I must."_

_"Please don't."_

_"I'm sorry. It is my duty as a fellow Highlander."_

_"I don't want you to go!"_

_"I'm very sorry. Please understand…"_

_"…I understand… Promise me something Jowy…"_

_"What is it…?"_

_"Promise me that you'll return to us alive…"_

_**"I promise."** _

His promise had been very clear. He promised that he would return to us alive. That promised was sealed between the two of us as I remembered giving him my first kiss and his to me. That was the day when the two of us told how much we love one another without words. That kiss sealed the promise that would remain within my heart forever, and without knowing, marked the start of a whole lot of pain. I knew that the promise that he gave me couldn't reassure me anything. War is something that can break promises and take away important people from others' lives. Jowy was no exception.

I waited within the darkness of my room day and night as I prayed with all my heart to whoever was listening to bring Jowy back safe and sound. I rarely spoke to anyone when he left, locking myself within my room and rarely seeing anyone as I drowned myself deep within my misery. Everyone within my family was starting to become worried for me. They were worried, not only for my health, but for my mentality as well. They knew how much I loved Jowy Atreides. For me to hang onto a promise that had no reassurance of being kept surely planted pain deep within myself.

Nanami was the only comfort that I had. She frequently visited me and was the only person I really talked to all those time when Jowy and Riou were at war. She understood the pain that I was feeling since her brother was also fighting. She would sometimes pray with me, and rarely – just rarely – she would manage to bring me outside my hide and bring me to their dojo. I would help her with the chores, chat with her from time to time, and then go to the cliff behind their dojo during the sunset. It was during those times when the pain temporarily disappears, but after all that, it will merely come back once again.

That girl was my best friend. She was actually one of my childhood friends together with Riou and Jowy. I studied martial arts with them, but since I was the weakest among the four of us, I decided to quit midway. I became a herb expert – a doctor – and became their medic during the days when the three were worn out because of the intense training that they had.

Ever since the four of us were children, I have been together with them. The bond between the four of us was unbreakable. However, the strongest bond that I had was with the long silver haired warrior. He had always been there for me. He had always been protecting me and told me all of his secrets, including his not so secret crush with Jillia Blight. When I was young, I merely laughed at him because of that, but when we both grew older, it became harder and harder for me to accept the fact that he didn't love me the way I loved him.

Well… that was what I thought.

The day when he left made it clear. He loves me, and his crush was just a crush – nothing more. True… he never did say it in words, but actions do speak louder than words, and his actions before he left told me enough.

He loved me, and I loved him.

When I heard of the news about the massacre of the Unicorn Brigade, I couldn't help but fall down my knees in fear and tears – hugging myself like there's no tomorrow. The fear that I felt for them was too much, and although it was a relief, the thought of them being captured by the enemy and tortured invaded my mind when their bodies were not found at all. At that time, not even Nanami could comfort me. Whenever my family members see me shaking every time they enter my room, they could not bear to look. They even called Nanami and asked her to take care of me for them for the meantime while the bodies were not yet found.

Nanami was more than willing to help.

I stayed with Nanami then. Nanami had a hard time taking care of me since I rarely opened my mouth to speak. When I do speak, all that I could say was how scared I was for the two of them, muttering Jowy's name again and again, and shaking from head to toe when I do. Even my best friend had to admit that she was scared for my own sanity.

After a few weeks with her, my moods managed to improve. I no longer shook that much as before so my family decided to pick me up once again. Even though I was no longer always on the verge of tears and insanity, I was nowhere near normal. I still refused to go out of the house or talk to anyone besides Nanami. I still locked myself inside my room and used my time looking at the pictures of the four of us from past to the present.

I was overjoyed when I heard that they were back, although that joy had been shattered when I found out that they returned while in the worse case possible. I didn't know whom to believe when I was told that my two friends were proclaimed as traitors and spies. I didn't really know what happened to the two of them before they returned, but I couldn't believe that they would be spies. After all, I knew the two of them to be very loyal to Highland. I knew that they would never have the heart to betray their own country no matter the circumstance.

I wanted to go down and claim them wrong, but I couldn't even get ten feet near them. I saw the two of them tied up and pushed by soldiers with spears, and for a brief moment, my eyes met with his. His eyes almost looked desperate as if telling me that they weren't criminals, and my eyes glanced back at him as if answering that I believed him. I weren't sure what happened after that, for I was pushed back inside the house by my mother and never saw them once again.

I lost contact with them ever since that incident. I didn't even know what happened to Nanami. I overheard my parents saying that Nanami was a traitor just like her brother and Jowy, but I didn't want to believe them. It was true that it was announced that they were traitors to Highland, but they didn't have any proof. I did not want to believe them, and I really didn't.

The days became weeks, and the weeks became months.

Things were not really getting any better for me. Even though I already managed to resume my normal activities, I was no longer the same person that the people once knew. Before, I was a happy young lady, gentle but strong. Now, I was nothing but a hollow shell, a smiling mask while hiding the deep frown that lies underneath. I could sometimes hear people whispering to each other that it was Jowy's fault that I was acting like this. However, I remained silent. I once had shorter hair, but I now decided to grow my hair longer. Before, I was wearing my hair loose, but this time, people normally see me in a low ponytail. Whenever asked why, I would merely give out a smile and say that the ponytail was a reminder of a promise that I and someone else shared.

I have only heard what happened to them after five months. I heard that Riou was already the new leader of the Liberation Army together with Nanami, while Jowy was returning back to Highland. I was both depressed and overjoyed: depressed because Riou and Nanami were now Highland's enemies, and overjoyed because that meant Jowy was returning back to your side.

Or at least… that was what I thought.

Even though I knew that Jowy was back, I never did see him. I only caught glimpses of him from time to time from afar, and I never got to talk to him. No communications occurred between the two of us , and that remained. I was happy that he was back, but whenever I see him, a slight pang of fear now enters into my system. I didn't know why, but I could no longer sense the warmth that I once felt through his eyes. His eyes were now cold and devoid of emotion. There was absolutely no warmth in them. It made me worry about him. What could have happened to him that turned him like this?

I didn't know, and I was not sure if I would ever find out.

The war between Highland and the Liberation Army became more intense, and once again I felt fear for both forces. Jowy was already a general of the Highland army, and Riou was the leader of the Liberation Army. Both sides were fighting for the same thing, but each had a different way of settling things. For the first time in my life, I was at lost. I wanted to support both, but I didn't know who. Part of me wanted to join the Liberation Army, but another part of me wanted to stay with the Highland Army.

Can't I remain neutral just for once?

I had a chance to talk to Riou and Nanami when then passed by Kyaro town to collect a few forgotten items from their dojo. I was picking herbs behind the dojo when I saw them sneaking it. I actually thought they were thieves and even attempted to tackle them with a nearby bucket if they indeed were thieves. Instead, I tackled them with a hug when I saw who they were. There they told me what they were really fighting for, and they even asked me to join their army. However, I didn't want to betray Jowy or anyone so I declined their offer. I did say that since I was a doctor, I supported both sides. When questioned how, I merely told them that a doctor is a healer, and a healer is not supposed to choose his or her patients.

It was left at that.

I once again had a simple 'normal' life, but it was once again shattered when I heard of the marriage between Jowy and Jillia Blight, and needless to say, I was at lost. I couldn't believe that he was getting married. I knew that it was for the sake of peace, but I couldn't help the feeling of pain and betrayal when I heard of it. Worse came to worst when I found out that the former kind of Highland was dead, and Luca Blight was crowned king. I wanted to cry right then and there. Things were getting a turn for the worst, and I couldn't even do anything to help my friends.

At that point in time, I felt alone as my world shattered once again beneath my feet.

From then on, everything seemed like a blur to me.

The death of Luca Blight…

The coronation of Jowy as the new king…

Nanami's death…

The invasion of the Liberation Army…

The defeat of Highland…

It didn't even help at all when I found of that there was no one left of the Blight lineage, and Jillia Blight was nowhere to be found. It was almost like she vanished into thin air without anyone as a witness to where she went.

I was glad that the way was over, but all the losses were too much.

I lost my family since they all volunteered to be soldiers for the war, and not so coincidentally, they all died.

I lost Nanami who I heard risked her life to save her brother and friend.

I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost Jowy too. He had a promise to keep, and even though there was no reassurance that it would be fulfilled, I wanted to believe. Riou had finally announced that the new era of peace has already begun at Muse City at Jowston, and even though I wanted to go there to congratulate him, something told me to stay where you were.

As I sat down under the tree near the cliff facing the sun, a long sigh escaped my lips as my eyes softened in silence. It was under this tree where all of those memories lied. My childhood memories lied underneath this tree. My not-so past memories were also set in here. It was under this tree where my tears fell for them, and it was under this tree where the promise had been made.

The promise…

I felt tears come up but I forced them down. I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed them with the back of my hand to prevent the tears from falling down. What's the use of holding onto a promise that had no reassurance of being fulfilled? Besides that, I didn't even know if Jowy was still alive.

I gritted my teeth as the words forced themselves out of my lips.

"Stupid Jowy… making promises that he could not fulfill. Stupid Jowy… making me worry so much. Stupid Jowy… Stupid… Stupid… Stupid… If he's alive, why doesn't he tell me? The war has already ended… Does he enjoy making me suffer so much…?"

Silence reigned for a few seconds before I finally couldn't hold them back. My tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them anymore. All of the tears and pain that I held back all those times came up into full blow, and not even with my supposed-to-be great self-control could I hold them back. I continued to wipe my eyes and cheeks forcefully, trying to stop the tears from falling, but to no avail.

"Stupid… He's so stupid… Stupid, arrogant, ignorant, jerk… He can't be dead. He promised me… Even though it may not be fulfilled, a promise is still a promise…"

_"And it's a promise that I intend to keep."_

_**END**_

Author's notes: Finally done. I'm not so sure if that was okay. This was my first time making a Suikoden II story and the story was actually based from my memory of the game itself so I'm not so sure if the sequence of events was right. Despite that, I had fun typing that down! I kinda liked the ending… it gave me a funny but likeable feeling. I actually used the good ending if you managed to recruit all 108 Stars of Destiny. Enough about that.

So what do you think about this? Is it okay?

Did you like it? Did you hate it?

Reviews please!


End file.
